Asuntos domésticos, vecinos y gatos
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Se acerca navidad y la fecha no le hace ni gracia a Ogata Hyakunosuke porque está sufriendo de ansiedad. Quiere pasar la cena del 25 con su amante pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y su vecino, el clima, la vida y el universo en pleno confabularán contra él.


Estacionó el auto y suspiró con molestia al sacar la llave del contacto; no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo cuando la calefacción se apagó. Antes de salir del auto decidió fumarse un cigarro; afuera, pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre el parabrisas y se derretían contra el cristal. Apenas era 1 de diciembre y, contra todo pronóstico, la ola de frío se había adelantado una semana, haciendo que el último mes del año comenzara con una ligera nevada. Y él odiaba el frío.

En general, Ogata Hyakunosuke odiaba muchas cosas, pero el frío tenía un lugar privilegiado en su larga lista.

El humo del cigarro inundó con rapidez su coupé, por lo que lo apagó antes de consumirlo por completo. Tras tanto protocolo, pasó a envolverse la bufanda alrededor del cuello, acomodarse el saco de su traje, ajustarse el cuello de la gabardina que llevaba encima de todo y salir, al fin, del auto, para enfrentarse al frío diciembre que no le hacía ni puta gracia.

Ogata apuró el paso hasta el segundo piso del edificio, tratando de no respirar para evitar que el frío aire de aquella noche le congelara los pulmones. Al llegar a su puerta e introducir la llave en la cerradura notó que no tenía puesto el seguro. El que él nunca olvidara cerrar su departamento al salir delataba que tenía un invitado aprovechando su ausencia y sirviéndose de sus aposentos; dado que la única persona que tenía copia de sus llaves era Asirpa, la vecina de 13 años, no eran muchas las opciones que le quedaban para adivinar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ogata, bienvenido!

Una niña de cabello oscuro muy largo y brillantes ojos azules asomó la cabeza al pasillo al escucharlo entrar.

-Asirpa -dijo Ogata a modo de saludo-. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por fin te hartaste de tu hermano?

-Aún no -respondió Asirpa-. Como hoy cayó la primera nevada, pensé que tendrías frío y que vine a encender la calefacción para que estuviera todo caliente cuando llegaras.

Sólo entonces Ogata se percató de que, efectivamente, el departamento estaba caliente, y ya en la cocina constató también que Asirpa le había preparado la cena. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones, pero no le molestaba en absoluto recibirlas de ella.

-Es un desperdicio que vivas con Sugimoto -dijo, acomodándose el cabello.

Asirpa sólo sonrió. Sabía que aquellas palabras ocultaban un "gracias" en algún lugar. ¿Dónde? Éso era lo que le faltaba descubrir, pero tampoco le hacía falta buscar.

-¿Vas a comer ahora?

-En un rato.

-Ahora está caliente.

-…

Ogata se sacó la larga gabardina y el saco antes de sentarse a la mesa en lo que Asirpa fue triunfante a la cocina para servirle la cena.

-¿Tú no vas a comer?

-Comí mientras cocinaba. No sabía si ibas a llegar muy tarde, así que me adelanté -explicó ella, regresando a hojear el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que Ogata llegara-. Por cierto, ya no te queda pescado ni leche.

Ogata sólo asintió.

El dueño de casa no se demoró nada en terminar su cena porque, para empezar, comía porciones muy pequeñas. Asirpa sirvió un poco de té caliente y se encontraba lavando los platos cuando repentinamente dos golpes acusaron una llamada a la puerta; un segundo más tarde, ésta se abrió con violencia para dar paso a un sujeto con el rostro cruzado por cicatrices.

-¡Asirpa, acabo de ver el puto auto del puto de Ogata afuera! -gritó el hombre-. ¡Regresa a casa antes que el muy puto sub...! Ash, ya está aquí.

El recién llegado y Ogata se miraron con poco cariño y se desearon visualmente una muerte más lenta que dolorosa.

-Asirpa, recuérdame por qué nunca he denunciado a Sugimoto por su incapacidad para educar a otro ser humano -pidió Ogata.

-Porque te pedí que no lo hicieras -le recordó Asirpa-. Además, él suele hablar con bastante educación la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo se le sale lo vulgar cuando está contigo.

-¿Lo ves? -indicó Sugimoto-. Claramente el problema eres tú.

-Tú eres el problema -corrigió Ogata-. Y ahora, largo de aquí.

-¡Asirpaaaa! -gimió Sugimoto-. ¿Por qué tienes que venir a casa de Ogata? ¿No puedes llevarlo a la nuestra para que yo pueda botarlo?

-No creo que él quiera ir -reflexionó Asirpa-. Nosotros preferimos poner la calefacción un poco baja y supongo que Ogata sentirá frío.

-Es su culpa por no apreciar el calor de nuestros corazones.

-Asirpa, tú también quieres ser hija única, ¿verdad? -señaló Ogata al borde de una posible reacción alérgica provocada por las palabras de Sugimoto.

-¡Heeeeeey! ¡Alto ahí, maldito bastardo! -se quejó Sugimoto-. Yo soy un gran hermano mayor, a diferencia de ti que siempre andas ignorando a Hanazawa. Eres una maldita mierda.

-Lo soy -afirmó Ogata-. Y aun así, Asirpa pasa más tiempo conmigo en mi casa y Yuusaku no para de llamarme.

-Te odio -soltó Sugimoto, cayendo de bruces contra el piso.

**Ogata 1 - Sugimoto 0.**

-Creo que hice mucho té y Ogata no se va a tomar todo -comentó Asirpa-. Ayudémoslo a terminarlo o se va a desperdiciar.

Ogata no se negó a que Asirpa fuera a la cocina a servirle té a Sugimoto y éste último no rechazó la taza, por lo que pasaron extraordinarios tres minutos sentados a la mesa sin insultarse ni tratar de asesinarse mutuamente.

-Ogata, ¿tienes planes para el 24 de diciembre? -preguntó Asirpa, sentándose a la mesa con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me parece divertido juntarnos a hacer algo por navidad -explicó ella-. Estamos pensando en hacer una cena en el departamento.

En ese momento, Sugimoto comenzó a sorber su té escandalosamente. Era más que obvio que a él no le divertía la idea de cenar con Ogata, pero si Asirpa quería una cena, no la iba a contrariar. Y si bien Ogata no estaba interesado en participar de la dichosa cena, la idea de aceptar la invitación sólo para arruinarle la noche a Sugimoto resultaba bastante atractiva.

-Pues no tengo planes para el 24 -dijo Ogata.

-¡Perfecto!

-Pues deberías -se quejó Sugimoto.

-¿Por qué el 24? -preguntó Ogata, ignorando a Sugimoto-. La cena de navidad debería ser el 25.

-Asumí que ambos tendrían planes para el 25 -respondió Asirpa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaron Sugimoto y Ogata al mismo tiempo para luego gruñirse por haber coincidido.

-Porque el 25 es la fecha para salir de cita con el novio.

-¿Qué? -volvieron a soltar ambos.

-¡Es la cita de navidad! -explicó Asirpa-. Ambos tienen novio y deberían saberlo. En la escuela no paran de hablar de eso y todos los programas de televisión muestran su lista de "los mejores lugares para la cita de navidad". ¿No han visto las noticias? ¿O los anuncios en las calles?

-Ahora que lo dices… -comenzó a decir Sugimoto, recordando que las calles estaban abarrotadas de promociones y anuncios para la "romántica cena de navidad", aunque no les había prestado mayor atención-. ¿Y qué se supone que es? ¿Un segundo San Valentín de invierno?

-Mmm, más o menos -dijo Asirpa-. Pero supongo que San Valentín es más como una fecha para confesarte, ¿no? Preparar uno mismo el chocolate y dárselo a la persona que te gusta para confesar tu amor. La cita de navidad es algo un poquito más serio -agregó, mirando hacia el techo y tratando de recordar lo que había escuchado de sus amigas en la escuela-. Tenía entendido que era más como una... ¿reafirmación de la relación? Ya no es un "me gustas" como en San Valentín, sino un "quiero seguir a tu lado".

-Vaya -soltó Sugimoto-. En verdad, suena un poco más serio que San Valentín. No tenía idea. Supongo que le diré a Shiraishi para salir a cenar el 25 y… -Sugimoto se detuvo al notar que había dejado pasar por alto un dato importante-. ¡Aguanta un momento! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

-¿El qué? -preguntó Asirpa.

-¡El que "ambos tienen novio"!

-Pues éso.

-¡¿El maldito de Ogata tiene novio?!

-Pues sí.

-¡¿Qué?! -escupió Sugimoto-. ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-No sé -admitió Asirpa-. Pero sí es desde mucho antes de que tú comenzaras a salir con Shiraishi.

**Ogata 2 - Sugimoto 0.**

Del otro lado de la mesa, Ogata tomaba su taza de té en silencio. Pretendía indiferencia por los gritos de Sugimoto, pero en el fondo disfrutaba verlo molesto por cualquier mínima cosa, así fuese la simple idea de haberse enterado último de la noticia de que llevaba varios meses saliendo con alguien.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado tú? -seguía preguntando Sugimoto.

-Le pregunté cuando noté que se veía más feliz.

-¿Qué…? -soltó Sugimoto sin entender-. ¿Ogata? ¿Feliz? ¡Este bastardo no sabe ni conjugar esa palabra!

-Es un adjetivo y se declina. No se conjuga.

Sugimoto se giró para mirar a Ogata y éste le sonrió con maña al tiempo que movía los labios para articular un "y tu puta madre" sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Ogata, ¿tu hermano lo sabe? -preguntó Asirpa.

-¿Qué hermano?

-Supongo que no. ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle?

-¿A quién?

-Con lo mucho que se preocupa por ti estoy segura de que le interesará bastante saber que tienes novio.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-De tu hermano -explicó Sugimoto con paciencia-. Hanazawa Yuusaku. ¿No te suena? Es alto, sonriente, buena gente... El típico policía que vive para servir y proteger. Estoy seguro de que no hay delincuencia en la ciudad sólo porque los criminales no quieren que se sienta decepcionado de la humanidad. Ay, Hanazawa es tan lindo -se lamentó-. Es una pena que esté loco.

-¿Lo está? -preguntó Asirpa, intrigada.

-Obviamente. Nadie que esté cuerdo podría querer a este hijo de puta -afirmó Sugimoto, señalando al dueño de la casa-. Tanta locura no puede ser natural. Ogata, ¿de pequeño no le hiciste algo? Un gran golpe en la cabeza podría explicarlo todo. Cualquier cosa. No sé, un tiro en la nuca o algo así. ¿Tal vez?

-Su desequilibrio mental es natural -comentó Ogata, tomando un sorbo de té-. Yo no hice nada.

-Naciste -acusó Sugimoto-. Eso basta para desequilibrar a cualquiera.

-Yo nací primero, imbécil.

-¡Peor aun! Hanazawa nació y se encontró con que tú ya estabas en este mundo. Suficiente para volverlo loco.

-Aunque niegues a tu hermano, él te quiere mucho -comentó Asirpa.

-Por supuesto -corroboró Ogata, sonriendo-. Es porque yo soy una gran persona.

-Y tu puta madre -se quejó Sugimoto-. Sólo quieres atención. Si en verdad quisieras tener a Hanazawa lejos de ti, hace tiempo que te hubieras mudado sin decirle nada. O también podrías haberlo bloqueado en tu celular, pero noooooo. Ahí lo tienes: bien cerquita porque amas que te persiga. Puto gato engreído y manipulador.

**Ogata 2 - Sugimoto 1.**

-Voy a servir la última ronda de té y me parece que con eso acabamos con todo lo de la tetera -anunció Asirpa.

-Ogata de mierda, ¿no deberías salir a cenar el 25 con Hanazawa? -preguntó Sugimoto cuando Asirpa fue a la cocina a servir más té.

-¿Y tú no deberías preocuparte por Shiraishi? -escupió Ogata-. Además, no me interesa el incesto.

-Maldito imbécil, me refería a pasar navidad en familia. ¡No me hagas pensar en Hanazawa y tú en…! ¡La puta maaaaaadre! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo?! ¡Eres una mierda! ¡Una reverenda mierda con corona! No entiendo cómo coño Hanazawa puede quererte.

En ese momento Asirpa regresó con las tazas de té, pero no hizo preguntas sobre qué había inspirado a Sugimoto para su actual declamación de insultos hacia Ogata. Bien sabía ella que la razón bien podría ser el simple hecho de tener que estar viviendo en el mismo país al mismo tiempo.

-Lo mismo me pregunto sobre Asirpa y tú.

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo Sugimoto-. Querer a Asirpa es facilísimo.

-No es por ejercer presión -comenzó a decir Asirpa con ambas manos alrededor de su taza de té para calentarlas-, pero mis planes para el 25 son quedarme en casa y disfrutar de las vacaciones. Quizá me pase por la estación de policía por la tarde para llevar chocolate a Tanigaki y los demás. Si ustedes no hacen sus planes rápido para navidad, se quedarán sin opciones porque los mejores restaurantes ya deben estar reservados, ¿no?

Ambos adultos desviaron la mirada y se dedicaron a tomar sus tés en silencio. Les costaba admitir que la niña tenía razón la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No es como si me importara tener planes en navidad -comentó Ogata.

-A ti no, pero a tu novio quizá sí -le escupió Sugimoto-. No todo gira en torno a tu malparido ego, maldito imbécil.

**Ogata 2 - Sugimoto 2.**

-¡Acabé mi té! -anunció Asirpa, con lo que Sugimoto se bebió el suyo de un solo trago-. Bueno, entonces nos vamos yendo. ¡Adiós, Ogata! ¡Suerte con tus planes!

Antes de que Sugimoto saliera del departamento detrás de Asirpa, se giró para mostrarle el dedo medio a Ogata a modo de despedida, pero éste también lo despidió de igual manera. Ambos chasquearon la lengua con molestia por coincidir

* * *

El día siguiente fue más frío que el anterior debido a toda la nieve que se había acumulado durante la noche. Ogata no estaba de humor como para ir a hacer las compras de leche y pescado que le hacían falta, por lo que regresó directamente a casa al salir del trabajo. El que casualmente se pasara por la sección de revistas del supermercado antes de ir a la sección de lácteos para hojear de forma fortuita alguna revista de recomendaciones de restaurantes claramente no era prioridad para él, ya que una de aquellas revistas bien podría caerse sin alevosía ni premeditación dentro de su canasta de la compra cualquier otro día también.

Después de todo, él no estaba interesado en planear ninguna salida para navidad.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores para Ogata, climáticamente hablando. Y aunque el frío arreció durante la semana, el jueves se obligó a ir a hacer las compras porque a) ya se estaba quedando sin comida en casa (e incluso había terminado con sus reservas de pasta), y b) los viernes después del trabajo se vería con su novio, como todos los viernes por la noche. Y a él le gustaba dejar todo organizado en casa por si se tardaba más de una noche en volver.

Al entrar en su supermercado habitual cogió una canasta -de las mismas que nunca llegaba a llenar del todo- y trazó con cuidado su ruta para pasar casualmente por la sección de revistas. Al caer en la cuenta de que sería poco probable que alguna pudiera caer desapercibidamente en su canasta porque todavía no tenía nada en ella, pasó de largo y fue a hacer el resto de las compras primero: ya de salida y con la canasta medianamente llena podría sufrir su casual accidente de la manera más premeditamente fortuita. Ogata fue por sus raciones de pasta, pescado y leche con más prisa de la que usualmente empleaba en sus comprar porque las dos últimas cosas estaban en los ambientes de congelados y ya tenía bastante con el clima exterior como para querer aguantar más frío.

Terminadas sus compras de necesidad básica, regresó casualmente a la sección de revistas, en donde pasó varios minutos de incertidumbre existencial por no poder decidir con cuál revista sufrir su accidente. Para empezar, ni siquiera estaba haciendo el proceso correcto. ¿Por qué buscaría reservar un restaurante o un hotel para pasar navidad con su novio sin siquiera haberle preguntado nada a él? Con toda seguridad su novio ya debía tener planes.

Ogata dio media vuelta y fue a pagar sus compras de comida.

* * *

La vista de la ciudad desde el mirador de aquel restaurante de lujo siempre lograba entretener a Ogata mientras esperaba a su novio para cenar.

Desde hacía varios meses ésa era su rutina y estaba más que complacido con ella, pero no iba a admitirlo. Ogata y su novio quedaban en algún restaurante de la ciudad los viernes por la noche, aunque a veces la salida se prolongaba todo el fin de semana. El que los encuentros fuesen en restaurantes u hoteles de lujo no era por el afán de su novio para presumir su fortuna, sino porque disfrutaba de la privacidad y la sobriedad con la que eran atendidos en esos lugares. Al principio, Ogata asumió que sus encuentros en lugares lujosos -en los que la prioridad que daban a la comodidad y privacidad rozaba el secretismo- se debían a que el hombre con el que salía estaba casado y él sólo era el amante. Ogata disfrutaba de la relación sin hacer demasiadas preguntas: pensar en el futuro o cuestionarse si es que podrían tener un futuro juntos era algo que prefería ignorar.

Ogata despegó su vista del cristal del mirador para observar con interés el resto del lugar: estaba seguro de que era el mismo restaurante en el que, al cumplir tres meses saliendo con su amante, éste se había disculpado para contestar una llamada importante durante la cena. A su regreso a la mesa, le había explicado que necesitaba ir a su casa por unos documentos debido a una emergencia en la oficina. El shock había sido difícil de disimular para Ogata cuando su amante le propuso que lo acompañase y así poder continuar con sus planes pendientes en su casa.

Así Ogata había descubierto que no estaba saliendo con un hombre casado (por lo que lo tenía para él solo), sino que aquél sólo gustaba de disfrutar de mucha privacidad, y que quizás sí pudiese albergar después de todo la pequeña esperanza de tener un futuro juntos, si es que tomaba la invitación a su casa como un primer indicio.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, Ogata demoró en notar que su celular estaba vibrando.

-Hola.

-Ogata, lamento la demora. Me entretuve más de la cuenta en la oficina.

-Yo acabo de llegar -mintió Ogata.

-Por supuesto -dijo su novio con una pequeña risita-. Llegaré en unos minutos.

Ogata cortó la llamada y se acomodó el cabello. Las pocas veces que su amante se demoraba para alguna de sus citas, lo compensaba alargando su encuentro a todo el fin de semana en su casa. Y Ogata amaba que ocurriera eso.

* * *

Dos noches después, Ogata volvió a su casa. Al entrar al estacionamiento y girar el auto para tratar de estacionarlo, se encontró con un muñeco de nieve con forma de gato gigante sonriéndole justo en el lugar donde le correspondía aparcar. Ogata estrechó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Acto seguido, aceleró y atropelló al muñeco, haciendo que toda la masa de nieve de la que estaba hecho saliera volando un par de metros, aunque la mayor parte terminó sobre el capó y el parabrisas del auto.

Luego del asesinato, Ogata se dirigió a su departamento a ducharse y dormir un poco antes de decidir qué hacer con el resto del domingo. Tras 20 minutos en su cama y sin poder conciliar el sueño, empero, tuvo que aceptar que estaba mucho más despierto que antes. Ogata se sentía ansioso y su almohada no iba a poder sosegarlo. Sin pensárselo demasiado, fue a la sala por su caja de cigarros y salió al balcón a fumar.

El asunto de la maldita cena de navidad comenzaba a molestarlo.

Después de su intento fallido de comprar una revista de recomendaciones de salidas para navidad había decidido que el asunto era una tontería, pero la determinación sólo le duró un día porque para el viernes había vuelto a considerar el asunto. No era la cita en sí o la fecha lo que molestaba a Ogata, sino el que su novio siempre era quien lo invitaba a salir: restaurantes, hoteles, teatro, todo. Ogata nunca había tomado la iniciativa. En su mente, se excusaba porque si bien ambos trabajaban, era obvio que su novio era un hombre mucho más ocupado que él, por lo que Ogata había decidido esperar a que lo buscaran a él. A la larga, había terminado por acostumbrarse.

Antes de encenderse un segundo cigarro se acomodó el cuello del jersey. Estaba haciendo frío, pero la necesidad de nicotina podía más en esos momentos de incertidumbre existencial.

Ogata pasó al plan B.

Se sacó el celular de un bolsillo y encendió la pantalla. Habiendo abortado el Plan A, el B era más simple, ya que consistía en buscar algún lugar para cenar por internet y hacer la reserva online. Pero antes de llegar a escribir siquiera algo en su pantalla, cayó en la cuenta de dos puntos importantes: el primero, que internet no era demasiado fiable con respecto a recomendaciones. Muchos de los artículos eran escritos por usuarios anónimos poco profesionales o con información que a Ogata no le importaba saber, y por lo tanto no era lo mismo que leer un artículo de una revista de renombre con un equipo de críticos a los que les pagaban por hacer bien su trabajo. Y segundo, si se ponía a buscar esa clase de información desde su celular, el sistema no pararía de enviarle publicidad sobre eventos o lugares románticos siempre que buscara algo en internet.

Plan B abortado.

Ogata se encendió el tercer cigarro cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse con sigilo. Luego de unos cuantos segundos más, vio a Asipa asomarse a la sala.

-¡Oh, ahí estás! -dijo Asirpa-. Hola, Ogata. Pensaba que estabas durmiendo. Acabo de ver tu auto estacionado afuera. ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Más o menos.

-No vi tu auto los últimos dos días. ¿La pasaste con el novio? Anoche vinieron de visita Tanigaki y Hanazawa porque tuvieron el día libre y cenamos juntos. Una pena que no estuvieras. Seguro que a tu hermano le habría encantado verte.

-¿Quién?

-Por cierto, y como estamos hablando de él, como nevó bastante y el estacionamiento se cubrió de nieve, Hanazawa paleó todo el lugar e hizo un muñeco de gato gigante. ¡Le quedó genial! ¿Lo viste?

-No.

-Qué mal, porque le quedó muy lindo. Lo hizo a un lado de tu número de aparcamiento. Supongo que se derritió antes de que llegaras.

-Quién sabe.

-Si estuviste con tu novio estos días, ¿eso quiere decir que ya planearon qué hacer el 25?

-No.

-¿Entonces no harán nada? -cuestionó Asirpa-. Mi hermano logró conseguir una reserva para cenar el 25 en ese restaurante precioso del centro. ¡El que tiene el mirador en la cima!

Ogata apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Sugimoto había logrado conseguir reservar en el mismo restaurante donde él solía ir a cenar con su novio, a expensas del dinero y los contactos de éste. Ogata no subestimaba la determinación de Sugimoto para conseguir lo que se proponía cuando se lo proponía, pero aun así le sorprendió que lograra conseguir una reserva en aquel lugar a dos semanas de navidad. Aquel restaurante muy probablemente tendría reservas y lista de espera copadas desde cuatro meses atrás.

**Ogata 2 - Sugimoto 3.**

-Fui a comprar chocolate -comentó Asirpa, sacando a Ogata de sus pensamientos-. ¡Haré chocolate caliente y galletas! ¿Vas a querer que te traiga un poco?

Ogata sólo sonrió de lado.

-¡Entonces nos vemos en un rato!

Cuando Asirpa dejó el departamento, Ogata se abocó a efectuar el Plan C, que básicamente era el Pla fusionados: compró por internet varias revistas de recomendaciones de restaurantes, aunque al pedirlas en domingo le llegarían en dos días. Todo estaba bien: él podía esperar.

Ogata se encendió otro cigarro.

Porque todo estaba bien, ¿correcto? Él podía espera…

Ogata se encendió otro cigarro inmediatamente después de terminar de fumarse el anterior.

* * *

Al volver a casa el martes por la noche, Ogata encontró su pedido de revistas en el buzón. Sin perder tiempo, tiró las revistas sobre la mesa del comedor y comenzó a hojearlas. No iba a admitirlo, pero se había pasado los últimos dos días fumando como chino en quiebra de la pura ansiedad. Ansiedad que obviamente estaba negando que sufría a pesar de que, increíblemente, su necesidad de nicotina lo había tenido pegado al balcón fumando y aguantando el frío de diciembre varias noches seguidas.

Ogata había comprado cuatro revistas de 200 a 250 páginas cada una, lo que hacía un aproximado de 1000 páginas en total por revisar. Pensó que quizá había exagerado, pero luego recordó que estaba a menos de dos semanas de navidad y era seguro que el 85% de todos los restaurantes ya tuvieran las reservas copadas.

Tras hojear la primera revista no se sorprendió de que varios de los lugares mejor recomendados eran restaurantes en los que él ya había ido por invitación de su novio. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su estrés; no sólo tenía que buscar un lugar que le gustase y lograr que coincidiera con el 15% de los restaurantes que aún aceptaran reservas, sino que tal sitio también debía estar exonerado de la larga lista de lugares que ya había visitado con su novio.

**Ogata 0 - Navidad 1.**

Al cabo de dos horas, Ogata recién cayó en la cuenta del tiempo y de que ni siquiera se había sacado el saco o la corbata. También se le había olvidado prepararse la cena, pero como no estaba de humor para cocinar, se limitó a hacerse un café y salió al balcón a fumar.

Ogata no le había prestado atención al hecho de que su reciente ansiedad le había hecho cambiar drásticamente sus hábitos durante los últimos días: no había estado comiendo adecuadamente, su dosis de nicotina y café habían aumentado exponencialmente y, por último, se estaba pasando gran parte de la noche en el balcón fumando. Y aunque sentía frío, la necesidad de querer finiquitar el asunto de la reserva de restaurante lo preocupaba más.

Tras repetir aquella mala vida durante dos días más, el jueves por la mañana amanecido odiando al mundo.

Ogata Hyakunosuke ya odiaba el mundo: aquello no era novedad. Lo diferente de aquella mañana era que el cuerpo no estaba colaborando: despertó adolorido, cansado y con claros síntomas de tener un resfrío.

**Ogata 0 - Navidad + resfrío 2.**

Tras maldecir al jodido mundo en el que lo tocó vivir, se alistó para el trabajo y partió a la oficina tras tragarse algunas pastillas junto con su café matinal y su cigarro.

A pesar de sentirse en la mierda, Ogata desempeñó su trabajo perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, el que tuviera una cara de querer matarlos a todos más marcada que de costumbre no pasó por alto por ninguno de sus compañeros, e incluso su jefe le recomendó que se fuera a casa a descansar luego del almuerzo. Como Ogata no iba a permitir que un malparido resfrío lo detuviera, terminó completando su horario habitual y sólo entonces volvió a casa.

Para el día siguiente, la cosa había evolucionado para darle una cara de querer perpetrar un posible atentado terrorista. Para evitar cualquier masacre, su jefe volvió a insistir en que se fuese a su casa a descansar y Ogata, tras analizar la situación y escuchar a su orgullo que le decía que se quedara a terminar el trabajo, pensó en darle la razón a este último, pero ya era viernes. ¡Viernes! No iba a cancelar la salida con su novio por un pequeño malestar, por lo que optó por desautorizar a su orgullo por una vez para aceptar el pedido de su jefe de irse a casa.

Tan pronto estuvo en su departamento, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala mientras encendía la calefacción. "Maldito frío del carajo", pensó al tiempo que revisaba su reloj: tenía varias horas para descansar antes de salir para su cena.

-Ogata. ¿Ogataaa?

La voz de Asirpa lo despertó al cabo de algún tiempo.

-Ogata, ¿estás bien? Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre -dijo la niña, tocándole la frente.

-Estoy bien -respondió Ogata, incorporándose y sentándose en el sofá.

-Si estuvieras bien, estarías trabajando -señaló ella-. Salí a comprar cosas para el almuerzo y vi tu auto afuera. Si estabas enfermo, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Yo estoy de vacaciones y puedo cuidarte.

-Puedo cuidarme solo.

Asirpa infló los cachetes ante la negativa, pero luego recordó que era viernes.

-Oh, Ogata -comenzó a decir-, qué mal que te enfermes hoy, ¿verdad? Justo hoy.

Ogata achicó los ojos y la miró con recelo.

-Y justo iba yo a comprar cosas para cocinarme una sopa bien calentita -continuó Asirpa-. A lo mejor y un poco de comida casera y descanso podrían ayudarte, ¿verdad? Sería una pena que te pusieras peor y no puedas salir más tarde.

**Ogata 0 - Navidad + resfrío + Asirpa 3.**

-Supongo -dijo Ogata, acomodándose el cabello.

-¡Perfecto! -dijo Asirpa, triunfante-. Ve a descansar a tu cama en lo que yo compro y regreso a cocinar.

Como era su costumbre, Ogata no iba a admitir que Asirpa había tenido razón. Luego de comer lo que le preparó se sintió un poco mejor, así que se tomó unas pastillas que ella también le había dado y se fue a dormir a su habitación. Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, por lo que tenía unas cuatro horas para descansar mientras los medicamentos hacían su trabajo. Estaría a tiempo de salir a su cena de todos los viernes.

Con Ogata descansando en su habitación, Asirpa se tomó su tiempo para preparar chocolate caliente y avanzar con sus tareas de vacaciones. Conocía bien las manías de Ogata y sabía que nunca pediría ayuda así le hubiese caído un tiro en la cabeza, por lo que había decidido quedarse en su departamento para cerciorarse de que estuviera mejor al despertar.

Concentrada en su tarea y entretenida calentándose el chocolate de tiempo en tiempo, Asirpa no cayó en la cuenta de cuántas horas habían pasado hasta que un ruido le llamó la atención. Tras algunos segundo, notó que era un celular vibrando en algún lugar de la sala; como el suyo estaba sobre la mesa sin moverse, debía ser el de Ogata. Guiada por el sonido, dio con el aparato entre unos cojines del sofá y aunque llegó a leer el nombre en la pantalla antes de que dejara de vibrar, no lo reconoció. Asirpa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ogata con sigilo y echó una mirada dentro: el dueño de casa dormía hecho un ovillo entre sus frazadas, como un gato. Mientras pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía dormir tan profundamente, el teléfono celular volvió a vibrar con una nueva llamada de la misma persona, por lo que Asirpa cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió al balcón para contestar.

-¿Hola?

-…

-¿Hola? -repitió Asirpa.

-Hola -dijo al fin la persona del otro lado de la línea-. ¿Quién eres? -agregó en un tono bastante serio y casi amenazador.

-Soy Asirpa -respondió ella con tranquilidad. Estaba acostumbrada a las discusiones de su hermano y Ogata y no se asustaba fácilmente-. ¿Y tú eres el novio de Ogata?

-Así es.

-Sé que tenían una cita hoy, pero no sé qué hacer -confesó Asirpa-. Ogata está enfermo y se echó a descansar un rato antes de salir a verte, pero se ha quedado dormido y no he querido despertarlo. Yo prefiero dejarlo dormir, pero seguro que él se va a enojar bastante cuando sepa que no lo desperté. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quieres que lo despierte?

-Por ahora no. Sólo me interesaría saber porqué estás con él.

-Porque él es muy orgulloso como para pedir ayuda -dijo Asirpa-. Soy su vecina y vivo en el departamento de al lado. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enfermo, me autoinvité a su casa para cuidarlo.

-¿Y él no se negó?

-Nop -dijo Asirpa-. Creo que estaba tan preocupado en sentirse mejor para ir a verte, que no le importó que yo viniera a cuidarlo un poco. Y, bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Voy a escuchar qué quieres hacer y dependiendo de eso decidiré qué hacer yo -respondió Asirpa-. Si me pides que lo despierte, me enojaré contigo porque Ogata debería seguir durmiendo. Pero si me dices que quieres verlo, puedo darte la dirección para que vengas.

-Iré a verlo.

Asirpa sonrió al escucharlo. Se alegraba de que el novio de Ogata fuera a verlo en lugar de obligarlo a salir cuando acababa de enterarse de que estaba enfermo.

-Cuando llegues, toca la puerta sólo una vez -informó Asirpa a su interlocutor tras darle la dirección de la casa-. Ogata tiene el sueño muy ligero y no queremos despertarlo.

-Lo sé.

Una vez acabada la llamada, Asirpa dejó el celular de Ogata sobre la mesa junto al suyo y continuó con sus tareas a la espera del novio. Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que 30 minutos después escuchó un quedo golpe seco a la puerta. Al abrirla, se sorprendió al encontrarse a un viejo de cabello y barba muy largos y blancos como la nieve que vestía un elegante traje de 3 piezas color verde oscuro: su aguda expresión hacía pensar que las arrugas que le surcaban la piel habían luchado muy duro para abrirse paso a través de su hermoso rostro.

-¿Eres Hijikata Toshizou? -preguntó ella, recordando el nombre que había leído en la pantalla del celular.

-Así es -respondió él, sonriendo.

-Eres muy lindo -dijo ella-. De razón le gustas tanto a Ogata.

Hijikata se echó a reír.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó Asirpa, emocionada-. Yo tengo 13. ¿Cuando tenga tu edad también me voy a ver tan bien como tú?

-Claro que sí, pero no te apures. Te falta una vida completa para llegar a mi edad.

* * *

Ogata se movió un par de veces entre las sábanas antes de abrir los ojos. Vislumbró la tenue luz de su lámpara y aquello lo desconcertó, ya que recordaba claramente haberla apagado antes de echarse en la cama.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

La pregunta lo sobresaltó porque reconoció de inmediato la voz. Se incorporó casi de un salto para encontrar a Hijikata sentado junto a su cama con un libro entre las manos.

-Hijikata -soltó Ogata en un hilo de voz-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Qué hacemos aquí -corrigió Hijikata, cerrando el libro-. Deberíamos estar en algún lugar de la ciudad divirtiéndonos, pero me dejaste plantado.

**Ogata 0 - Hijikata 1.**

Ogata comenzó a conectar ideas mientras obligaba a su cerebro a entender la situación. Al revisar su reloj de pulsera y verificar la hora, comprendió que se había quedado dormido, pero aquello no explicaba cómo había llegado Hijikata hasta ahí.

-Es la primera vez que te retrasabas, así que te llamé -comenzó a explicar Hijikata al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla para devolver el libro a su lugar en uno de los estantes cercanos-. Después de un par de intentos, me contestó una mujer.

-¿Una mujer?

La confusión de Ogata duró muy poco porque pudo conectar las ideas con rapidez para caer en la cuenta de que la única mujer que pudo haber cogido su celular, y haber contestado la llamada, era Asirpa.

-Debió ser Asirpa. Ella es…

-No fue algo agradable de escuchar -interrumpió Hijikata-. Es decir, primero me ignoran dejándome plantado y luego una mujer contesta tu teléfono y me dice que no irás a verme porque está contigo en tu casa, y por último me desafía diciéndome que no quiere dejarte ir.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Admito que fue bastante valiente para hablarme así, pero esa mujer estaba jugándose la vida al decirme aquello -continuó Hijikata, sonando cada vez más serio-. Para su suerte, me acababan de plantar, lo que significaba que tenía bastante tiempo libre. Le saqué tu dirección y vine a jugar con ella.

-¡Hijikata, espera! Asirpa es mi vecina de 13 años.

-Lo sé -dijo Hijikata, sonriendo-. Y es muy linda, por cierto.

Hijikata se divirtió con la expresión de desconcierto total de Ogata.

-Yo puse una cara parecida cuando me abrió la puerta -dijo Hijikata-. Dejando de lado su edad, sé de primera mano que te gustan mayores -agregó, torciendo una sonrisa-, por lo que no podía ser nada de lo que yo estaba pensando. Entonces, ¿entiendes lo que hice? -preguntó Hijikata, haciendo una pausa en su relato-. Le monté una escena de celos a una niña de 13 años.

**Ogata 0 - Hijikata 2.**

En otras circunstancias, a Ogata le habría gustado escuchar decir a Hijikata que estaba celoso. Nunca habían hablado de su relación, por lo que no estaba seguro sobre qué tan seria era en realidad: el saber que Hijikata había estado lo suficientemente celoso como para armar una escena lo hacía darse cuenta de que él no era el único que no deseaba compartir a su amante con nadie más. Sin embargo, la revelación quedaba en segundo plano porque claramente a Hijitaka no le había hecho ni puta gracia el asunto.

-Lo siento -dijo al fin Ogata.

Ogata no agregó nada más y Hijikata no hizo preguntas porque no necesitaba una explicación. El escuchar a Ogata disculpándose era más que suficiente.

-Sentí como si mi cabello blanco fuera un mero adorno -se quejó Hijikata, regresando a su lugar en la silla junto a la cama de Ogata-. Entiendo que no actué según mi edad, pero no podían ser demasiadas cosas las que imaginé cuando una mujer contestó tu teléfono luego de que me dejaras plantado. Y todo porque no puedes cuidarte un resfrío y tu vecina de 13 años se tiene que hacer cargo de ti.

**Ogata 0 - Hijikata 3.**

-Pero, bueno, siendo sinceros, probablemente hasta yo me podría dejar engreír un poco por ella -confesó Hijikata-. Me ofreció té y preparó la cena para invitarme a comer porque no pude cenar contigo.

-Es difícil negarse a ella.

-Hablando de cenas -comenzó a decir Hijikata, fijando su mirada en Ogata-, mientras dormías balbuceaste algo sobre mí y la cena de navidad.

**Ogata 0 - Hijikata 4.**

-¡¿Q-q-qu…?!

Ogata no pudo articular palabra alguna y aunque sólo estaban iluminados por la tenue luz de una lámpara, su rostro totalmente rojo era perfectamente visible para Hijikata.

-¿Y, bueno? -apuró Hijikata.

Ogata lo había arruinado todo y, sin embargo, continuaba ingeniándoselas para seguir yéndose a la mierda. Llegado a ese punto ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Tienes planes para el 25 de diciembre? -preguntó por fin Ogata-. Hice una reserva para ir a cenar.

-Tengo planes -respondió Hijikata-, pero puedo cambiarlos.

-Cámbialos.

-Está bien.

Hijikata se inclinó sobre Ogata y lo besó.

-Creo que aún estoy enfermo -comentó Ogata cuando se separaron.

-¿Y crees que un resfrío va a hacerme algo? -se burló Hijikata-. Pienso vivir saludablemente otros 100 años.

Ogata sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse de pie.

-Ogata, me sorprende que no sepas que duermes tan silenciosamente como un gato -comentó Hijikata.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mentí -confesó Hijikata-. No dijiste nada dormido.

-¿Q-qué?

-Vi las revistas de restaurantes sobre tu mesa y noté que muchas páginas estaban marcadas -explicó Hijikata-. Mis planes para el 25 eran invitarte a salir, pero luego de ver las revistas, me inventé aquello de que hablaste dormido porque quería que me invitaras tú.

**Ogata 0 - Hijikata 1000 + 5.**

-Te recuerdo que todo esto sigue siendo culpa tuya -agregó Hijikata, sonriendo con malicia.

-Maldito viejo demonio.

-Oh, parece que ya te sientes mejor -se burló Hijikata-. Iré a contarle a Asirpa. Ha estado muy preocupada.

Hijikata salió de la habitación, dejando a Ogata lanzando insultos a su gusto en la oscuridad.

-Asirpa, Ogata se acaba de despertar y se ve bastante bien -informó Hijikata.

-¡Qué bueno! -gritó ella-. ¿Será que tiene hambre? Voy a preguntarle.

Pero antes de que Asirpa pudiera dejar su lugar, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. A continuación, Sugimoto la abrió y se anunció desde la entrada.

-¡Asirpa, ya es bastante tarde! ¡Más le vale a Ogata estarse muriendo porque no se merece que lo cuides tanto!

-¿Sugimoto? -preguntó Hijikata al reconocer su voz.

Sugimoto entró en el departamento para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Hijikata! -saludó Sugimoto al encontrar a Hijikata y Asirpa en el comedor-. Vaya, qué sorpresa. Hace años que no nos vemos y luces exactamente igual, maldito viejo inmortal.

-Por supuesto -corroboró Hijikata-. Pienso enterrarlos a todos.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Asirpa.

-Hijikata es mi jefe anterior -explicó Sugimoto-. ¿Recuerdas que antes me la tenía que pasar viajando todo el tiempo? Pues trabajaba para él.

-Y renunciaste porque habías conseguido un trabajo que te dejaba más tiempo para estar con tu hermana pequeña -recordó Hijikata.

-Ella es la culpable -rio Sugimoto, señalando a Asirpa-. Por si aún quieres intentar seducirme para que vuelva contigo, deja que te cuente que primero debes convencerla a ella. Te advierto que es mucho más dura que yo.

-Lo sé -rio Hijikata.

-Nosotros vivimos al lado -explicó Sugimoto-. Allí está nuestra explicación de porqué estamos aquí. ¿Cuál es tu excusa, viejo?

-Una que quizás te sorprenda.

-¿Cuál?

-Hijikata es novio de Ogata -dijo Asirpa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Sugimoto.

El grito hizo salir a Ogata de su habitación. Lo último que él quería era que Sugimoto conociera a Hijikata y viceversa, pero apenas puso pie en el comedor entendió que había llegado muy tarde a la escena.

-¡Momentito! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que estás saliendo con este hijo de puta?! -gritó Sugimoto, señalando a Ogata.

-Así es -afirmó Hijikata, sonriendo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Mejor no lo digas! No creo que pueda soportar escuchar la respuesta**[1]** -se quejó Sugimoto.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Ogata.

-No sabía que Sugimoto era tu vecino -dijo Hijikata-. Debiste haberme _invitado_ a venir a tu casa antes.

-Sí, Ogata, debiste invitarlo antes -corroboró Sugimoto-. Si vas a hacerlo en el futuro, de preferencia que sea un día en el que tú no estés.

"Cierra la puta boca" articuló Ogata con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Y, bueno, ha sido una puta desgracia enterarme de que tienes gustos realmente malos, Hijikata -comentó Sugimoto al tiempo que cargaba en brazos a Asirpa-. Benditas sean las paredes gruesas de este edificio -agregó, aliviado-. Muy bien, nosotros nos vamos porque no queremos presenciar nada de lo que sea que vayan a hacer a continuación. Y sólo por si las dudas pondremos música a mucho volumen. Así que si sucede alguna emergencia, alguien muere, un incendio, ¡cualquier cosa!, no cuenten con nosotros. ¡Adiós!

* * *

El 24 por la noche había bastante movimiento en el departamento de los Sugimoto por la celebración de la cena navideña. Sugimoto y Shiraishi habían pedido permiso para salir un par de horas antes del trabajo y poder ayudar a Asirpa con la cena; Ogata, por su parte, se tomó sus prisas para estar de vuelta en casa más temprano que lo usual. Pero como siempre, la idea de verle la cara a Sugimoto no le provocaba ningún sentimiento positivo, o sentimiento alguno en general, más aun después de enterarse de que conocía a Hijikata. Pero nadie podía negarse a una comida de Asirpa.

Estaba también el asunto de que en lo profundo de su orgulloso y prepotente corazón, Ogata estaba agradecido con la niña: Hijikata le contó que, al conversar con Asirpa, ella se había referido a ellos como "novios". Por ello, cuando ella le preguntó si era "el novio de Ogata", Hijikata había dicho que sí, a pesar de que al hablarle por primera vez de Hijikata, Ogata se había referido a él como su "amante". Ogata no estaba seguro si Asirpa entendía la diferencia entre aquellas dos palabras, pero tampoco la corrigió porque le gustaba pensar en Hijikata como su novio. Ya después descubriría que no era el único: Hijikata le confesó que le alegraba que Ogata lo presentara como su novio porque no quería pensar que eran dos simples amantes. Palabras más que suficientes para tenerlo en la cama entretenido y complacido toda la noche.

_Ergo,_ Asirpa merecía el honor de tenerlo en su cena navideña.

Poco antes de las 8 de la noche, Ogata caminó hasta el lejano departamento de al lado, llamó a la puerta un par de veces y luego se autoinvitó a pasar. La verdad era que Ogata tenía copia de las llaves del departamento porque se las había dado Asirpa: Sugimoto, sorprendentemente, no se había negado (no demasiado, al menos), consciente de que si llegase a ocurrir alguna emergencia mientras él no estaba, necesitaría que Ogata se hiciese cargo. Así era como Asirpa y Ogata habían intercambiado copias de sus llaves para dejar a Sugimoto como el único que sólo tenía las de su propia casa.

-¡Ogata, bienvenido! -saludó Asirpa, asomando la cabeza al pasillo.

-Hey, Ogata -saludó Shiraishi, apareciendo detrás de Asirpa-. Hace tiempo no nos veíamos. Qué suerte hemos tenido, ¿verdad?

-Todavía lo sigo pensando.

-¡Asirpa, falta poco para las 8 y la gente va a comenzar a llegar! -gritó Sugimoto desde algún punto por detrás de Shiraishi-. !Estamos seguros de que al puto de Ogata le dijiste que venga a las 11 porq...! Ash, ya está aquí.

"Y tu puta madre" articuló Ogata con los labios en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

-Shiraishi, ya estoy por acabar en la cocina. Mientras tanto, ¿me haces el favor le ofrecerle algo de tomar al puto ése? -pidió Sugimoto-. Algo así como el raticida que nos sobró el mes pasado.

-Ven, Ogata, acompáñame a la mesa -pidió Shiraishi-. Asirpa ha decorado muy bien el departamento. Incluso a ti debería invadirte algo del espíritu navideño para no intentar matar a nadie.

Shiraishi le ofreció una lata de cerveza y Ogata la recibió de buen grado. Lo cierto era que prefería pasar el rato con Shiraishi a tener que verle la cara a Sugimoto.

-Sugimoto me contó que tu novio es Hijikata Toshizou -dijo de pronto Shiraishi.

-¿Sugimoto habla de mí contigo? -preguntó con fastidio Ogata, procurando alzar la voz para que se lo escuchara en el otro ambiente del departamento-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sugimoto te ofrece tan poca vida sexual que les sobra el tiempo para conversar de mí?

-¡Ogata de mierda, te puedes ir al puto carajo! -se escuchó gritar a Sugimoto desde la cocina.

-¡Claro que no se va y menos sin comer! -le recriminó Asirpa.

-¡Arrrrg! ¡Está bien! -se quejó Sugimoto-. ¡Ogata de mierda, quédate a cenar y luego de comer te puedes ir al puto carajo!

-Nos va bien en la cama, no te preocupes. Pero gracias por preguntar -dijo Shiraishi-. Lo decía porque conozco a Hijikata.

-¿Qué?

-Trabajé para él hace unos años.

-¿Tú también? -se quejó Ogata.

-Hijikata es dueño de una cantidad obscena de empresas y probablemente la mitad de las personas de la ciudad hayan trabajado o trabajan para él -comentó Shiraishi-. Y yo soy el Rey del Escape: he trabajado y me he escapado de todos los trabajos de la ciudad. No debería sorprenderte el que lo conozca si incluso te conocí a ti cuando estuve en tu oficina.

-Odio las coincidencias sociales.

-Espero que Hijikata pueda mantener tu odio al margen, porque hoy tendrás muchas coincidencias.

-Momento, ¿qué coño significa eso? -cuestionó Ogata.

-¿Asirpa no te dijo?

Ogata se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, en donde Asirpa estaba terminando de decorar el gran pavo navideño.

-¿Invitaste a Hijikata? -interrogó.

-Sí, claro -respondió Asirpa-. ¿No te lo dijo? Hijikata me contó que te diría.

**Ogata 0 - Hijikata 1000 + 6. **

-Uy, así que tienen problemas de comunicación -se burló Sugimoto.

El timbre de la puerta cortó cualquier respuesta que Ogata haya podido tener. Éste fue raudo a abrirla, esperando que con un poco de suerte, podría convencer a Hijikata de no pasar demasiado tiempo ahí, pero se encontró con Tanigaki y Yuusaku en el pasillo.

-¡Hermano! -dijo Yuusaku con una gran sonrisa.

Ogata cerró la puerta de un golpe y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Asirpa-. ¿No era Hijikata?

-Ah, deben ser Tanigaki y Hanazawa -dijo Sugimoto-. Iré a abrirles.

-Ogata, tu hermano ha estado preguntando mucho por ti -comentó Asirpa cuando ella y Ogata se quedaron a solas en la cocina-. Al parecer, todos conocen a Hijikata, pero nadie le ha dicho nada a tu hermano todavía. Con lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, deberías hablar con él de una vez.

-No veo necesario que le diga nada.

-Entonces no te enojes si alguien se lo dice por ti.

Ogata se hizo la imagen mental de Sugimoto contándoselo a Yuusaku y aquella visión lo perturbó demasiado.

-Bienvenidos -saludó Sugimoto tras abrir la puerta para recibir Tanigaki y Yuusaku-. Disculpen lo de hace un momento. Asirpa recogió un gato de la calle y el muy maldito se porta del carajo.

-No te preocupes -rio Yuusaku-. Estoy acostumbrado.

-Pues no deberías -señaló Tanigaki.

-Pónganse cómodos en el comedor junto con Shiraishi -invitó Sugimoto-. Oh, trajeron cervezas, gracias. Dénmelas, que las pondré a congelar. Sírvanse las que están en la mesa.

Antes de ir al comedor, Yuusaku y Tanigaki pasaron por la cocina a saludar a Asirpa, pero el primero no pudo evitar prenderse de Ogata y saludarlo de nuevo con bastante efusividad cuando su hermano mayor no dio muestras de tener las energías suficientes para ignorar su brillante sonrisa.

-Hola, Yuusaku -saludó Ogata al fin-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿La estación de policía no necesita tu radiante presencia hoy?

-Pedí el turno de noche libre -explicó Yuusaku, sonriendo-. El Teniente Tsurumi dijo que haría turno completo el 24 y 25 en la estación para pasarla con sus hombres y levantó la moral de todos. Hay tantos oficiales de guardia hoy, que Tanigaki y yo pudimos tener la noche libre sin problemas. Así que no te preocupes por mí.

-Qué va. Ni se me ocurrió.

Para felicidad de Ogata, una vez más el timbre interrumpió la conversación fraternal. Se apuró en ir a abrir la puerta y esta vez sí se encontró con Hijikata del otro lado.

-Buenas noches -saludó el viejo, torciendo una sonrisa.

Ogata aprovechó en salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-No me dijiste que Asirpa te invitó.

-¿No? -soltó Hijikata con una risita-. Es tu culpa por no invitarme. ¿O no me quieres aquí?

-Sí, pero me jode el tenerte aquí con todos ellos.

Hijikata sonrió de lado. Su novio había resultado ser más celoso de lo que pensaba, por lo que necesitaría actuar con cautela en caso de que se le ocurriese pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Pues, a ambos nos invitaron a cenar, ¿correcto? Luego de eso, no creo que a nadie le importe si nos escapamos por el postre a tu casa.

Ogata sonrió ante la proposición y se arregló el cabello.

-¿Entramos?

-Un momento -dijo Ogata-. Espera aquí.

Ogata entró a la casa para regresar unos segundos después seguido por Yuusaku.

-Yuusaku -presentó Ogata-, él es Hijikata Toshizou.

-Un placer, Hijikata -saludó Yuusaku, ofreciéndole la mano-. No nos conocíamos en persona, pero sé que colaboras con la policía. Me parece que tus asuntos los ves directamente con el Teniente Tsurumi.

-Así es -respondió Hijikata, estrechándole la mano-. Así que eres policía.

-Correcto, pero hoy estoy de franco.

-Él es Hanazawa Yuusaku -dijo Ogata-. Mi hermano.

-También es un placer conocerte -dijo al fin Hijikata.

Pero quien estaba más que complacido era Yuusaku. Eran pocas las veces en que su hermano mayor lo presentaba a alguna de sus amistades, y el que se hubiese referido a él como su hermano y no como su medio hermano lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

-Yuusaku, Hijikata es mi novio -confesó Ogata-. Y no quiero que se lo digas a nuestro jodido padre.

Ogata no creía posible que un ser humano pudiera mostrar una sonrisa tan grande sin luxarse algún músculo de la cara en el intento, pero había subestimado a Yuusaku. Éste no sólo estaba feliz porque su hermano tuviera un novio, sino que también se había dado la molestia de presentárselo.

Yuusaku no aguantó más y abrazó a Ogata, quien no hizo más que blanquear los ojos y soltar un pequeño gruñido. Aun así, todo aquello era mucho mejor que Sugimoto u otra persona terminara pasándole algún rumor a Yuusaku, agregando detalles al asunto en el proceso.

Sugimoto se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -preguntó-. Hanazawa, ¿qué coño haces? No sé si lo estás abrazando o si lo estás ahorcando. Por cierto, sólo pretendo detenerte si lo estás abrazando.

-Hoy es un gran día -dijo Hanazawa, liberando al fin a su hermano de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sugimoto-. ¿Ogata acaba de decirte que va a morir en las próximas horas? Porque eso explicaría el champagne extremadamente caro que Hijikata trae en la mano.

-Que buen ojo tienes -señaló Hijikata.

-Y tú claramente estás ciego.

"Y tu puta madre" le articuló Ogata.

-Pasen de una vez antes de que me arrepienta -pidió Sugimoto-. Bueno, tú no, Ogata. Tú te puedes quedar afuera.

-Tengo copia de la llave de tu casa, imbécil -le recordó Ogata.

**Ogata 3 - Sugimoto 3.**

-Te odio.

Sugimoto entró al departamento y Yuusaku lo siguió. Ogata esperó a que Hijikata entrara para cerrar la puerta, pero éste lo detuvo antes.

-¿Podemos intentar cenar rápido? En realidad, sólo se me antoja el postre.

-A mí también.

-Y aún tenemos nuestra cena privada mañana.

Tras sellar el pacto, Ogata cerró la puerta tras de ellos y ambos fueron a unirse a la bulliciosa cena navideña.

* * *

**[1] **Sugimoto captó con rapidez que la respuesta de Hijikata sería "porque es bueno en la cama" y por eso no quiso escucharla.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader Scyllua.

* * *

Notas  
Escribí este fic como regalo de cumpleaños para Scyllua, que fue en diciembre, y aprovechando la fecha hice el fic con temática navideña pero recién lo voy publicando. Por eso escribí sobre su pareja favorita. A mí también me gusta el Hijikata x Ogata (o viceversa) pero prefiero el Ogata x Sugimoto.

Desde un principio pensé en el fic como un oneshot pero en el proceso quise agregar a la División 7 (porque amo a Tsurumi) y darle alguna escena a Tsukishima, Koito y los gemelos Nikaidou pero mi procrastinación pudo más y sólo agregué a Tanigaki y Yuusaku. Originalmente Tanigaki estaba casado con Inkarmat pero la eliminé y en su lugar preferí poner a Tanigaki con Yuusaku. En realidad se me ocurrieron muchas cosas más que finalmente nunca vieron la luz porque no quería extender demasiado el fic, no me gusta escribir oneshots _demasiado_ largos.


End file.
